


Her Scent

by SaraJaye



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing he couldn't have her made him want her more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Scent

_The forbidden fruit is the most tempting of all._

Ever since Taitsukun had laid down the law about Miaka's virginity, all he could think about was taking it. Not that he hadn't wanted her before, of course, but now more than ever all he wanted was her, naked and moaning and gasping in his arms. He couldn't even watch her _eat_ without his pants getting tight.

Even right now, walking beside her along the trail, his head was swimming with dirty thoughts.

It was her scent, he'd realized. Lately, anytime he came near her he caught a whiff of a sweet, musky scent that could only be hers and hers alone. What was that word for it...some kind of newfangled word he'd heard her use once. Something-mones. Whatever it was, it filled his nostrils to the point where he could _taste_ it. If the scent alone tasted this good, he could only imagine how _she-_

"-damn it!" he muttered out loud. Miaka stopped walking, blinked, and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Tamahome?" _Shit._

"Nothing, I was just...hoping we didn't get lost," he muttered, trying not to let his gaze linger on her too long. Those big green eyes, her shiny chestnut hair, the soft swells of her breasts and hips... "Let's go. We shouldn't keep them all waiting."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately...it's nothing _I_ did, is it?" She looked like she might panic and he cursed himself. _Nice going, idiot, way to make **her** feel bad._

"No! No, of course not...I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all." He placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, let's get going before we're late for dinner!" At the mention of food her eyes lit up and she did a little leap into the air.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" she squealed, but when she tried to go from leap to dash she fell backwards and landed square on her butt. "Owww!"

"Miaka!" He rushed to help her stand...and immediately wished he hadn't. Her legs had fallen apart, giving him a clear view of her white panties and an especially strong whiff of _that_ scent.

He'd never wanted to eat her out as much as he did at this very moment. If she smelled this good, he could only imagine how she tasted _there,_ how she'd feel against his tongue, the pretty noises she'd make as he made her come over and over again. He brought his face down between her legs, closer, closer...

Luckily, both their stomachs growled, bringing him back to reality. He helped her up and they walked the rest of the way silently. If she knew what he was trying to do just then, she didn't give any sign that she did.

-x-

Dinner was delicious, and naturally Miaka ate with great gusto. And once again, watching her made his pants feel tight. Later that night, she went to take a bath in the stream, under the waterfall. Leaving Tamahome alone with his dirty fantasies.

Alone until his urges got the better of him and he was by that stream, sitting on a low branch, watching her bathe. The rational side of him knew this was wrong, _you love her, you'd never invade her privacy!_ But watching her was nothing compared to what a lesser man would do in this state.

 _Suzaku, she's beautiful._ She sat on a rock under the waterfall, letting it cascade down her body as she ran her hands all over her breasts, her stomach, her hips.

He wished those were his hands. But he could watch, and that was enough for now.

Then suddenly, the branch decided to break under his weight, sending him sprawling into the stream.

Right in front of the rock she was sitting on.

He struggled to his knees and found himself looking directly between her legs. This time there were no panties to get in the way, and the scent wrapped itself tightly around him. She was wet, and not just from the stream.

He didn't even think. His hands drew her thighs further apart and his tongue snaked out, lapping at that wetness. Oh, Gods, if he thought she'd _smelled_ good...! She was so soft, so warm and slick against his tongue, he was in Heaven.

"T-Tamahome-!" she squeaked, but that only made him go at her faster, harder, delicate caresses becoming bold strokes, occasionally flicking it upwards to caress the tiny bud above her entrance. Soon, though, even that wasn't enough and he thrust his tongue deep inside her, wanting to drown in her taste. Her cries filled his ears and soon she was rocking her hips against his face, tugging at his hair.

Eventually, he slipped his tongue out and moved back up to that little bump, taking it in his lips and sucking it. He didn't know how he knew to do that, but it seemed to be the right thing to do as her cries grew louder and her body shook. _Come for me,_ he silently willed her, and his lips were drenched in moisture.

He didn't stop there. He lapped furiously at that moisture, coaxing her into climax after climax until her body went slack. Satisfied, he lifted his face.

"T...Tama...home..."

And only then did it dawn on him that he'd done this without asking. He'd wanted to go down on her, but he hadn't asked if _she_ wanted him to go down on her, and now he was no better than a rapist! A bandit! She'd never trust him again...or worse, she could smack him clear across the water.

"Miaka, I am _so_ -"

"You should be," she said. "For not doing it earlier!"

" _What?!_ "

Miaka smirked.

"I wanted you to, back when we were heading to the palace. I saw the way you were looking when I fell, and you were between my legs," she teased. "If my stomach hadn't growled then..."

He couldn't tell if she was serious or just saying that to torment him more. All that time she would have let him, and he was holding back like a gentleman? His eyes met hers, and she smiled down warmly at him.

"Taitsukun says I can't let a man take me before Suzaku is summoned," she said. "But she didn't say anything about tongues."

At those words, he realized he could still taste her on his lips. And that he was still hard as a rock.

"I'll bet she didn't mention taking a man in your mouth," he whispered. Miaka blinked, then turned as red as a beet even as her smile remained.

"I should take care of you, shouldn't I?" she said.

"Not yet." He stood up and scooped her into his arms. "I'm not done with you yet, my priestess." He carried her back into the palace, into her room where he laid her down on the bed. "I'm going to do it properly this time. If I may..."

"Please," she purred. He settled between her spread legs and lowered his mouth to her again, licking and nibbling at her still-tender flesh. As her cries of delight filled his ears once more, he realized neither of them would be sleeping tonight.

Not if he could help it.


End file.
